


Talk

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [37]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Missionary Position, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Akira hasn't been able to spend as much time with you lately, and despite your best efforts to avoid it, you start to feel jealous... Fortunately, your boyfriend notices this and urges you to talk with him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for anon~! The Joker love is real, y'all, I'm telling you!
> 
> ★ Honestly, I think he may be the most popular Persona protag, since so many people show him a lotta love constantly .3.
> 
> ☆ Anyway! I hope you like this, anon, and whoever else might read it ♡

For the umpteenth time in a row, you checked your phone for any new messages, specifically from your boyfriend. You hadn’t heard from Akira in a while, which caused you to worry about him greatly. The only time you were able to see one another was during school, or whenever he chose to take a "Phantom Thief" request from the Phansite. Even then, you were hardly able to talk during these times due to the fact that you _always_ had work to do. 

Even in your free time, Akira was practically elusive. It had been weeks since you both got together to hang out and just spend time with one another, seeing as how you were in a relationship. Ugly emotions and thoughts began to form in your mind, causing you to become anxious, scared, and above all — jealous. 

Suddenly a message came through on your phone, from the group chat you were in with Akira and your other teammates. It was from Ann; a picture containing her, Morgana and Akira somewhere outside of Shujin. Ann was posing, yet Akira was too busy trying to push Morgana back down into his bag. 

The thought you had immediately was that Akira had been spending more of his time with his other friends, hence why he never had time to spend with you anymore. You tried to shrug it off, stating to yourself that he was just attempting to strengthen his bond with his teammates. Yet, the nagging voice in the back of your mind continued to say otherwise... 

An array of negative scenarios made their laps through your head, but you were far too tired to make sense of any of it. Feeling completely numb, you turned off your phone and went to sleep. 

The next morning, you woke up to a few texts from Akira. It was a little childish to ignore him outright, but you couldn’t help but be a bit petty with him. Not too long after, your phone pinged yet again, this time from the Phantom Thief group chat. It’s a message from your leader, suggesting that you all go into Mementos to complete some requests due to Mishima’s perpetual nagging concerning the Phan-Site. 

Your teammates were fairly quick to respond with varying forms of affirmation, raring to go as usual; especially since it was a rare message from their leader. You all agreed to meet sometime during midday, after school of course. You decided to send a thumbs up emoji, letting the team know you were okay with meeting up. 

The day went by surprisingly fast. You didn’t have many classes with Akira to begin with, so you weren’t really worried about seeing him. Once school was over and it was time to head to Leblanc, you headed there on your own. Everything seemed to go by normally, from your greetings to your cooperation in Mementos. 

The only difference was you were purposefully avoiding Akira and not speaking to him, which he didn’t exactly notice at first. That was until you rejected the offer of being put on the front line with him for a specific request that required your specific skill set, much to his confusion. Aside from this, the rest of your requests went by without a hitch. 

Eventually, you all started running low on energy, signifying that it was time to leave the Metaverse and return to your world. By the time you all returned, it was evening and time to go back to your designated homes. As you all piled out, Sojiro tossed Akira the keys to Leblanc, reminding him to lock up. 

You were the last one out the door, only to be stopped by Akira’s hand gripping your wrist, stopping you from walking any further. Your expression remained neutral as you looked back at him with a raised brow as you awaited an explanation — although you already had a pretty good idea. 

“Treasure, please talk to me… I can tell I’ve done something to upset you, so please.” You remained quiet, prompting Akira to take your hand and lead you back into Leblanc.

With a small sigh, you allowed him to take you upstairs with minimal fuss. You were feeling far too fatigued from Mementos to put up much of a fight. Akira took a seat on his bed, gesturing for you to do the same. At first, you merely stood in front of him with your arms crossed and frowning slightly as a slither of your earlier pettiness resurfaced. 

“You don’t have to sit, but could you tell me what’s wrong? I’m worried, [Your Name], and I don’t want you to be mad at me…” You didn’t _want_ to be mad at him forever… So you made up your mind to at least say what had been bothering you. 

“...I felt like you didn’t want to hang out with me, and I was… Sorta jealous of all the attention you were giving to Ann, Haru, and the others.” Akira’s expression softened as he beckoned you to come sit down beside him, which you finally did. 

“I’m so sorry, treasure… I didn’t realize I had been neglecting you.” Akira turned to face you, hand gripping your chin to keep you from looking away as he neared your lips. 

He started off with a few small pecks before escalating to longer, deeper kisses that took your breath away. He muttered sweet nothings and apologies in between his kisses, making sure that you knew just how sorry he was for making you feel neglected. You returned his kisses with just as much passion whilst you tried your best not to get overwhelmed. 

Akira laid you back on his bed, making sure you were completely comfortable as he moved down your legs. You gave him a small nod of reassurance, prompting him to start removing your clothing from the waist down. You decided not to question him leaving your thigh high socks on, merely shooting him a little teasing smirk as he got in between your legs.

Your boyfriend peered up at you, mirroring your smirk while his fingers teased at your slit. Your expression immediately shifted as your lips parted, making way for gasps and soft moans. Akira chuckled in response, using two of his fingers to spread your pussy open. 

You squirmed around on the bed as your entire face flushed, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to look away as Akira fingered you slowly. The two digits buried inside your walls scissored every now and then, producing a fairly noticeable squelching sound that had Akira licking his lips. 

“You’re so wet, treasure.” Your boyfriend’s words held a slightly teasing lilt to them as he began pumping his fingers in and out of your pussy, marveling at how you were practically sucking him in each time. 

“Akira, p-please…” You were tired of being teased and you yearned to be closer to him, considering everything else that had transpired. 

He seemed to know what you were asking for even without you elaborating further, fortunately for you. You watched wordlessly, panting as your boyfriend undressed as quickly as possible before kicking all the discarded articles of clothing off to the floor. 

Akira leaned forward until your noses were mere inches away from each other and you could feel his breath fanning against your face. He then pressed his lips to yours in a fairly messy kiss, full of tongue and muffled noises of pleasure. You were so caught up in the kiss that you barely felt the hot tip of his cock pressed against your slit. 

You were soon made aware of its presence, however, when Akira moved his hips and began pushing his length into your pussy. Your arms reached out to wrap around his neck, almost instinctively as a means of pulling him closer. In the back of your mind, you felt as if you were being _too_ clingy, and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to let him go. 

“[Your Name]…” He murmured into the kiss, not wanting to break away just yet.

Your boyfriend continued pushing until all of his cock was inside you, twitching in response to your walls clenching and unclenching. You could barely keep your eyes open when he finally started thrusting, setting a steady pace that made you feel lightheaded. 

Even though he only just begun fucking you, your body seemed to be approaching its limit. You figured it was due to the fact that the two of you hadn’t really had time to do much of anything, let alone be together by yourselves. 

“A-Akira, I can’t... I’m cl-close—” Although you had been interrupted by an abrupt moan, Akira heard you perfectly. 

_”Mhm,_ that’s okay… You can cum, treasure.” Your boyfriend whispered against your lips, picking up his pace slightly to help you reach your orgasm quicker.

Your entire body felt as if it was on fire, but it was far from an unpleasant heat. The noises coming from your bodies colliding with one another drifted to the back of your mind as you focused entirely on getting off; which didn’t take long at all. 

Akira’s pace faltered slightly as he shuddered in response to your pussy suddenly clamping down on his dick, preventing him from pulling out as you soaked his length with your juices. Loud moans and whimpers of his name poured out your mouth, definitely loud enough for anyone near Leblanc to hear... 

Your boyfriend silenced you with his lips, immediately followed by him slipping his tongue into your mouth and causing you to pant heavily. Meanwhile, Akira continued fucking into you with the same pace as before, no doubt pursuing his own orgasm. 

The kiss became completely sloppy as Akira’s tongue pushed further into your mouth, to the point where all you could do was lie there and accept him willingly. It wasn’t long before you felt his body shuddering yet again, accompanied by a muffled groan of pleasure and the burst of warmth inside your body. 

Akira’s arms suddenly curled around your body and pulled you up against his chest, holding you close all while flooding your insides with his cum. You allowed yourself to rest against his body as you regained your composure and corrected your breathing until it returned to normal.

Once the two of you were mostly calmed down, you could feel the repressed tears from earlier beginning to swell up again. Akira was in the middle of running his fingers through your hair when a small hiccup escaped you, garnering his full attention. 

“T-treasure? What’s wrong?” He placed a hand onto your shoulder, urging you to look at him. His expression softened once he noticed the tears streaming down your cheeks.

“I… I feel so shitty for getting jealous a-and ignoring you...” Akira gently shushed you as his fingers brushed away each of your tears, and he gave you a reassuring smile. 

“It’s already been forgotten, love. Everything’s alright, I promise.” Even though you still felt bad for everything that had occurred, you were just thankful that your boyfriend was willing to talk things out. 

You did still feel a little silly, though… But you shrugged it off as you buried your face into the crook of his neck and sighed, muttering that you loved him. You couldn’t see it, but Akira was smiling from ear to ear whilst he brushed your hair. 

“I love you too, treasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
